When paths cross
by PrettyLittleLiar-PLL
Summary: It had been 2 years since Aria and Ezra had last spoke. They knew it was only a matter of time until their paths would cross. Here they were again, face to face, not knowing how to act; what to say. As they walked together, they realize their love had never changed. They still loved each other and they needed to be together. No matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Aria knew it was a mistake as soon as she turned the corner.  
She had decided today, to take a different route home from work. Yet now her heart was pounding, adrenaline rushing through every part of her body. There he was, looking as beautiful as ever. Stood outside the coffee shop was Ezra. Aria instantly panicked. Should she turn around and walk in the other direction? Or should she brave the walk past him? It had been 2 years since she and Ezra had last spoke. Aria had no time to think. She gingerly carried on walking, not trying to grab his attention yet not trying to avoid it either. Ezra took a sip of his coffee. His stunning pink lips looked softer than ever. Aria instantly missed being able to press her lips against his. She hoped he wouldn't see her. His head lifted. He had seen her.

"A-Aria." He stuttered.  
"Hi Ezra" Aria said breathlessly, she swallowed hard.  
Aria stared lovingly into his soft blue eyes unsure of what to say. Oh how she wished she could just let him hold her, embrace her, hug her.  
"Are you on your way home?" Ezra asked curiously.  
"Yes." Aria could feel the butterflies in her stomach.  
"Let me walk you" Ezra said in such a soft way, that Aria could say nothing, do nothing; but smile. 

As they walked side by side, Aria felt as though no time had passed. All her feelings for Ezra were exactly the same. She loved him, and she wanted the world to know. She was Older now and no longer his student, they had no reason to hide. She wondered what was going through Ezra's mind.

"What are you thinking?" she questioned Ezra.  
"I've missed you Aria." The words tugged at her heartstrings.  
"I've missed you too Ezra." Aria replied, whilst twirling her long dark hair through her fingers nervously.

The two of them, who had barely said a word, sat on a nearby bench in the park. Aria couldn't help but to rest her head on his shoulder. She felt so safe when she was with Ezra. It was as though it was just those two in that one moment; as though all the people passing by didn't exist in their world.

Aria felt a cold, wet tear spilling down her face. Ezra gently lifted her head with his strong but gentle hand. With one hand cupping her face, he brought up the other to wipe the tear away. They stared longingly into each other's eyes. Finally, she gave into him. Firmly pressing her lips against his, they became lost in the moment. It was so perfect. Ezra pulled away.

"Aria, I have always loved you. You know that right?" Ezra whispered sending a shiver down Aria's spine.

She nodded. Aria felt apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. What happened with us before, it was all my fault." Aria's eyes dropped to the floor as if ashamed.

"Aria," Ezra said sounding almost angry. "Nothing was ever your fault, don't you ever think that. We were wrong to think it could work back then, you were my student. But what happened was in no way your fault."  
Aria felt speechless. She took a deep breath.  
"I love you Ezra."  
"I Love you more." He said breathlessly.  
Ezra kissed her again. This time more passionately. His hands grazed her face, her hips, while aria's fingers tugged at his thick hair. Aria felt so happy, at the thought that maybe this time they could be together. Maybe this time, no-one would get in their way. Maybe this time, they could make this work. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria, what are your plans for tomorrow night?" Ezra questioned.

Aria and Ezra were laid on Ezra's bed in his homely apartment. Aria was able to snuggle up to him, the two of them fitting perfectly on his rather small bed. Aria had never been as happy in her life. Over the past two years, Ezra had constantly popped up in her mind. Questions kept arising. What was he doing right now? What if he's with someone else? Aria had filled her head with so many worrying thoughts. But now, she realized she had been worrying over nothing. Ezra loved her; and only her. A huge grin was stuck to her face. There was no getting rid of it, even if she'd have wanted to. Aria rolled onto her side so she was able to see Ezra's stunningly handsome face. She raised her hand and placed it gently on his face.

"I have no plans." Aria finally responded.

"Well now you do, I'll pick you up at 7, dress up!" Ezra said with a glimpse of excitement showing in his eyes.

Aria had never liked surprises; she always liked to know everything. But for this once, the fact that they wouldn't have to hide wherever Ezra was planning to take her, made her forget about that nagging inside her desperate to beg Ezra for answers as to where they were going. Aria sat up. She put one leg on either side of Ezra's legs in a straddling position. Forcefully, she grabbed Ezra's face and kissed him, hard. "I love you" she said. She scooped all her hair to one side and as she did so she felt the butterflies in her stomach once again. Aria loved the butterflies. Ezra's hands roamed her body, starting from her hair, down to her back and then finally resting upon her hips. Aria's body was throbbing. She wanted him.

***

Aria and Ezra lay, their bodies intertwined. Her phone was ringing. Aria got up to answer it, still in her underwear. It was her mom.

"Mom?" Aria asked.

"Hi Aria. Where are you? Will you be home for tea?" her mother was very inquisitive.

Aria had lost track of time. She looked at her watch. Thirteen minutes past six.

"I'm on my way now." Aria was using her free hand to put her clothes on.

"Ok sweetie, see you soon." Ella said sweetly.

Aria put down the phone. Ezra had now stood up and was walking towards her. His hands wrapped around her waist. He pressed his lips up against hers. Aria felt sparks every time they kissed. She couldn't love him any more than she did right now.

"I have to go." Aria told him before putting on her t-shirt and heading to the door. Ezra followed. He watched her walk down the corridor, carefully listening to the sound her shoes made on the wooden floor.

"I'll call you." Ezra shouted.

Aria stopped in her tracks. She was right at the end of the corridor. His voice had so much control over aria. She wanted to run back. She wanted to miss tea with her family and just go back to snuggling with him. She spun around and ran down the corridor up to Ezra's apartment door. He was still stood there. Just in his pyjama bottoms. His chest was so smooth, so perfect. Aria struggled to keep her hands to herself. She kissed him again, this time deeper. A kiss so passionate, it could have lasted an hour and it would have felt like just a minute. She then pulled herself away, turned around and tried for a second time to walk down the corridor. She heard his door shut behind her.


End file.
